Una carta: Te esperaré
by Genee
Summary: [One-Shot/Drabble] Son jóvenes adultos, a punto de pisar los treinta años. Exitosos e influyentes. Podría decirse que lo tienen todo, salvo el amor, ¿Pero para que buscarlo o pensar en él? si socialmente estaban en la cima del mundo. Todo cambia, cuando una carta es leída y esos sentimientos se vuelven una vez más latentes.


**Pues sí, soy una chica Disney (?) En realidad no veo ese canal desde… a quien engaño, me paso viendo Austin y Ally, también, veo (veía) Violetta, si pues, solo por León, Es que Jorge blanco está bien Bueno xDD y este Fic salió de allí. Intento de Drabble, seguro se convierte en historia larga (?)**

**La carta salió de una canción, que suena más linda cuando la canta Jorge xDD**

"**Te esperaré" como el titulo.**

***.*.***

**Una carta de Tai: Te esperaré.**

**~~~.*.~~~**

Las personas que generalmente hacen lo que los demás esperan que hagan, por lo general, terminan siendo infelices, amargados y autocríticos, se miran de una forma despectiva y a la larga pueden volverse autodestructivo. Pues, a pesar de alcanzar "el éxito", se dan cuenta de que son, por mucho, el resultado de un rompecabezas, uno el cual es armado por varias personas, y cuyas piezas no pertenecen al juego original. Y es allí cuando se cree que algo o alguien usurpó tu vida, pues, en retrospectiva, te has dado cuenta de que ya no eres ese alguien que te caracterizaba, ya no eres esa niña que juega al fútbol o ese niño que prefiere una computadora antes que un balón de básquet o cualquier otro deporte, ya no eres esa niña que no le importa mostrar sus sentimientos, llorar porque desea llorar o carcajear porque algo tonto le ha causado gracia. No solo la sociedad empuja a abandonar quien eres, el tiempo también se encarga de ello.

La verdad, esta historia no se trata de esos traumas, sino en las secuelas, porque para ser lo que los demás esperan, debes dejar pasar oportunidades, cuando una puerta se abre y luego la cierras con brusquedad, es casi imposible que se vuelva a abrir, así, como muchas cosas es el amor. Una vez que llega a ti y luego lo dejas ir se convierte en un pudo… pero no fue.

Y ese es el caso de Sora Takenouchi, una distinguida y reconocida diseñadora, una mujer exitosa y poderosa, una empresaria vivaz y ambiciosa, su trabajo lo es todo, pues no tiene otro móvil para vivir. No piensa en su pasado, piensa en el ahora y en el futuro, en ganar territorio y ser la mejor. Por lo menos eso hacía, hasta que una tarde, en medio del papeleos y carpetas, y sabrá Dios como llegó allí, encontró una carta. Esa carta tenia de remitente a Taichi Yagami. ¿De Tai? Pero si hace mucho que no mantenían contacto ¿sabía dónde ella vivía? Sintió miles de sentimientos encontrados, dudó pero luego la abrió, aunque no estaba segura si debía hacerlo.

La fecha que marcaba era del 2002, le hizo caso omiso y comenzó a indagar en su mente ¿Qué edad tendrían allí? ¿Catorce, dieciséis años? No lo sabía con exactitud, lo que si supo fue que en ese momento había dejado de ser ella, para ser otra. Había dejado el Fútbol, había dejado los juegos bruscos para convertirse en tenista y en una señorita que practicaba el arte de los arreglos de florales en las tardes, junto a su madre. Incluso, había dejado de frecuentar a sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras: Mimí, Kari, Joe e Izzy. Pero lo que más le costaba recordar era el por qué se alejó de su mejor amigo ¿fue ella? No se imaginaba haciendo eso, alejarse de él, pero y si lo hizo era ya cuestiones de la vida, la selección natural, el orden de las cosas: vivir, conocer, encariñarse y alejarse de personas que fueron de ayuda en esos momentos de flaquezas y alegrías, solo para lograr metas, para ser mejores persona, para ganar dinero y subsistir ¿eso no era lo que los adultos hacían?

Suspiro. Decidió que la leería luego, la dejó a un lado de su mesa de dibujo y comenzó a trazar para crear un bosquejo de un nuevo kimono para su colección de otoño. La curiosidad la mataba, debía saber qué quería Tai.

Volvió a sostener el escrito, la azotó un par de veces en su palma, queriendo y a la vez no leerla. Al fin la sacó del sobre, se armó de valor y comenzó a leer:

_Odaiba, 29 de Marzo de 2002._

_Para mi querida Sora._

_De su siempre "estúpido Tai"_

Lanzo el papel sobre la mesa. Tan solo esa frase "De su siempre estúpido Tai" había tocado su lado sensible y humano, ese que no mostraba desde hace mucho, desde que dejo de hablar con él. Él era su confidente y amigo, sino se desahogaba con él ¿con quién más lo haría? Con nadie. No había remplazo. Volvió respirar hondo y se animó a continuar lo que había comenzado, fue allí cuando vio la fecha "Odaiba, 29 Marzo… de Marzo ¿2002?" Era del 2002, es decir, fue escrita hace muchos años. Siguió leyendo, debía hacerlo.

_Odaiba, 29 de Marzo de 2002._

_Para mi querida Sora._

_De su siempre "estúpido Tai"_

_No soy bueno con las palabras, Ya sabes, soy muy tosco en cuanto a hablar sobre sentimientos se trata. Pero esto es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, he esperado mucho, demasiado quizás, es tarde, lo sé, no corrí tan rápido y otro… bueno, mi mejor amigo y némesis se ha ganado tu corazón. Sé que soy inoportuno y que nada de esto te hará cambiar de opinión, pero igual no pierdo nada, pues ya lo que tenía que perder lo perdí._

_¿Sabes? Contigo me siento genial, soy el chico más feliz del mundo, solo por estar a tu lado y verte sonreír cálidamente. Creo que lo sabes, pero igual lo diré, eres mi complemento y mi móvil para ser el mejor. Eres todo para mí. Podrán pasar mil años y aun seguiría soñando que vendrás a mí. Esta vida no es vida sin ti, creo que no me estoy acostumbrado a vivirla así, ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo? Digo, continuar sin ti. _

Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, ¿Tai la amaba? ¿Cuándo salía con Matt a Tai si le importó el hecho de…? ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? Llegó a pensar que nunca había existido algo más que una simple amistad, por eso desistió, ¿La culparían si aceptara que parte de su cambio se debía por Tai? Si, solo quiso, en su momento, llamar un poco de su atención, lo esperaba por horas al frente del teléfono, solo para escucharlo hablar, para reírse de sus tonterías. El tiempo pasó y se resignó a ser solo su amiga, creció, se adaptó a su nuevo yo y se enamoró de Matt. O eso pensó. Continuó leyendo:

_Sora, te esperaré, porque no puedo y sé que no lo lograré, no podré vivir sin ti. Tú me enseñaste a vivir, tú me enseñaste a sentir, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta y yo en el momento tampoco, pero ahora lo sé, deseo darte mi mundo y compartirlo juntos, los dos, por eso te seguiré a donde vayas o si lo prefieres te esperaré, te esperaré hasta que vuelvas, hasta que regreses a mí y seas de nuevo mi Sora y yo tu estúpido Tai. Por favor, no te alejes de mí, no lo hagas porque me mataras. El motivo de decirte lo que siento por medio de esta carta, no es alejarte, y si te hace sentir incomoda, no es mi intención. No creo que esto sea una excusa para marcharte, pues siento cosas por ti desde hace mucho, solo que ahora lo sabes. Pero si decides irte, debes saber que haré lo que sea por volverte a ver, te buscaré._

_Siempre he querido comprenderte, saber lo que piensas, por mucho que te conozca y reconozca cuando andas mal, triste o algo te pasa, jamás he podido saber que pasa por tu mente en ese momento, como ahora ¿Qué estás pensando con respecto a lo que lees? No lo sé, y no logro adivinarlo. Sin embargo, recordando las veces que has guardado silencio, me he dado cuenta que deseo entrar en él, en tu silencio, detener el tiempo, en aquel momento y navegar entre tus besos, crecer junto a ti y descubrirnos poco a poco, como algo más, conocernos una vez más. Porque a estas alturas, no sé si soy el mismo Tai de goggles y valiente._

_No lo sé, supongo que soy un masoquista sin remedio, supongo que aguardaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario, como dicen: podrán pasar tres mil años, podrás besar otros labios, pero nunca, jamás, aunque lo intente, jamás te olvidaré y estaré esperando tu regreso._

_Creo que esto se ha alargado, y siento que al final no dije nada, solo incoherencias, pero igual deseo que las leas. No creo que sea necesario decirte esas dos palabras que en este momento resuenan en mi mente, pero de alguna forma debo terminar esta confesión ¿no?_

_Te quiero._

_Por siempre: Tu estúpido Tai._

Al terminar de leer, las lágrimas ya se habían vuelto las dueñas del rostro de la pelirroja. Su mejor amigo la quería, nunca supo lo que sentía él, nunca, hasta hoy. Pero ya era tarde, ahora daría cualquier cosa por regresar en el tiempo y darse cuenta de ello, daría lo que sea por tenerlo en este momento, por volverlo a ver, porque si, ella también se había dado cuenta de que lo extrañaba más de lo que se extraña a un amigo ¿Lo de Matt? Ese fue un amor jovial, uno que se recuerda con gran felicidad, pero no es ese amor real. No es el mismo sentimiento que experimenta cada vez que recuerda a Tai, aunque se haya obligado a no ver su pasado, siempre se escapa uno que otro recuerdo de él, de su despeinado y bobo moreno.

Gimoteaba de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, dentro de ellos apoyaba su cabeza y miraba hacia un lado. "Mi corazón, no te puede olvidar" Susurró. Hacia frio y el hecho de saber que aún seguían esos sentimientos latentes en ella hacían parecer que el cielo se volvía gris. "haría lo que fuera porque me vuelvas a amar". Pero a estas altura de la vida, de seguro él estaba casado, con hijos y viviendo feliz. Amando a otra ¿Por qué pensar que lo que dicen esos escritos es verdad? ¿La esperaría toda la vida? Eso era tan imposible como decir que ya no amaba el soccer o que siempre le ha gustado armar arreglos con flores. Cambió, pero esa niña aún seguía allí, siempre que lo recordaba.

Sonrió con melancolía. Tonta, inocente y estúpida Sora. Siempre, sin darte cuenta, siempre lo has estado esperando, por eso nunca has podido solidificar una relación, por eso nunca has podido casarte y continuar con tu vida amorosa. Eres joven, exitosa y estas entre las mujeres más influyentes es Japón, pero siempre te faltó algo y siempre lo has estado esperando. A él.

Se levantó y limpió su rostro, luego tomó el papel y lo contempló. Quiso guardarlo en el sobre y entonces se dio cuenta de que había más que leer, otro pedazo de papel que decia:

_Estados Unidos, 15 de Junio 2016._

_Embajada Japonesa._

_Pensé que debías ver ese pedacito de aquel chico, que me permito decir, era exageradamente inmaduro y soltaba todo lo que pensaba, incluso soltaba lo que no pensaba, sin embargo, este sentimiento nunca salió de mi boca, de este sobre o para los efectos románticos, de mi corazón, hasta ahora. Al viajar a Japón y revisar mi vieja habitación y terminar de vaciarla para los hijos de Kari, me encontré con aquel joven, un valiente con miedo a perder a pesar de creer que eso era, un perdedor. Ahora, no me considero "el perdedor" sino alguien que sintió demás y que no se arrepiente de ello. Dudé en enviar este contenido, pero al final lo hice. El camino se hizo eterno, pero logré seguirte y dar contigo, nunca falto a una promesa y seguirte, esa fue una promesa que me hice a mí mismo._

_Espero estés bien y podamos algún día salir a tomar un café o algo así, ya sabes recordar a aquellos niños que ya no somos y a ponernos al día. Confío en que no te resulte extraña mi confesión, que tardó en llegar más de diecisiete años, pero al fin de cuenta es eso, una confesión. Que te vaya bien, saludos._

_Tu siempre y por siempre estúpido (y ahora sensual) _

_Taichi Yagami._

_PD: ¿Me creerías si te digo que aun te espero?_

**(*)**

**Y eso pues, es una historia corta, no sé qué tan mala es, pero debía hacer una y probar que si puedo escribir cortito xDD**

**Besos. Genee~**


End file.
